Deadly Sins
by GillianSwiftie
Summary: Written for 7DOVP. Cat is a bystander, Jade is revengful, Beck is conceited and Andre is desperate. 4 teenagers 4 deadly sins. Hearts are broken and hearts are mended. But these sins can never be undone. Bade, Cade, Jandre, Jyder. T-M rating. You're going to hell.


**4 Deadly sins committed. Each one is written in POV of each character and the sin describes what happens. Ok good**

**written for 7DOVP **

**Prompt: Sins**

**disclaimer: don't own sins or Victorious **

**Language warning. Sexual themes and mentions but none described.**

* * *

><p><strong>A deceitful witness that uttereth lies<strong>

Jade looked me in the eyes and smiled wickedly, she took the golf club out of the bag and threw it around a little, hand to hand, back and forth. She smiled like a devil at it and swung it up above her head.

"Ready?" She asked in a devilish tone, the smile caught on her voice.

"Jade" I warned. My eyes catching her angry tearful ones.

"He deserves it" Jade retorts, convincing herself it will help, but we both know it's not bringing him back.

"Put it down" I tell her carefully. She groans and rolls her eyes.

"Cat, you can't talk me out of this" Jade responds. With one huge swing she smashed his left headlight and broke a window.

"JADE!" I screamed. She took one look at her work and smiled victoriously.

"What?" She asked innocently. "You didn't see anything" turning on her heel she skipped off. I watched her leave as Beck entered.

"CAT!" He yelled. "What the fuck did you do to my car?!" I looked him in the eye and then back the way Jade just disappeared from.

"I don't know" I lied, Jade owed me big time.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked angrily rolling his eyes at my innocent act.

"I'm serious I heard a huge bang and I came running" I lied again. "I'm sorry about what happened"

"Do you have any idea who did this?" He questioned staring around madly. "Was it Jade cause I swear she won't get awa-"

"It wasn't Jade" I interrupt. "She's having voice lessons right now" I looked around the same way he did, thankfully no one was around. "I bet it was Ryder, he has been trying to get Jade for ages"

"Well tell him he can have her. I just want my car fixed" he ran his hand over the smashed window. "At least I still have my looks" he muttered. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I couldn't believe Jade dated such a self absorbed and vain asshole. So I ran after Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>A heart that devises wicked plots<strong>

Once I saw Beck looking disastrously angry I sprinted for my locker. He deserved what was coming to him that selfish rat. How dare he cheat on me with Tori Vega! Cat said I wasn't angry, she said I just wanted him to come back, no Cat. She said I was doing this 'out of grief' for some sort of love loss, no I was not. I mean I miss him and his sweet smile and warm brown eyes but I didn't do that out of grief. God dammit Cat. So here I was alone at my locker when none other than Tori freaking Vega is standing right by her locker, sucking face with some random guy who probably has some sort of STD, of some description, I wouldn't know, Beck and I always used protection mainly because my dad didn't want me to turn into Tori dick sucking Vega. I thought of that last night when I was crying in my bathtub, but you didn't hear that from me. Probably from Beck, I swear he's such a stalker since we broke up, or Sinjin, he's so fucking worse. Now Vega just needs her revenge, this will be hard but I think I have a pretty good idea, I'll think of it. I always do.

"Jade? Why are staring like that?" The familiar voice of Andre questions me. I shrug and turn away from the two teenagers to look Andre in the eye. "You alright?"

"I'm fine" I tell him. "Why, what's going on?" He only talks to me when he wants gossip so shit must've gone down.

"I think we both know the answer to that" he says, I roll my eyes.

"I've been busy Andre" I snapped "I don't have time to know everything"

"Okay then" He trails off. "I was wondering if you know about the rumour some girl spread about you"

"What!" I slammed my locker shut, "what did she say?" I slightly hesitated toward knowing the answer.

"Well she said that you-"

"Wait, how bad is it?"

"Worst I've heard in a while"

"Continue"

"She told everyone that you broke up with Beck because you're pregnant" we both cringed as he said the last word and my mouth fell open. I'm not fucking pregnant.

"Who in this fucking school thinks they can spread a fucked up rumour about me being a-"

"The words that people have added to this story is that you aren't normally this fat, you're a slut and you were only in the relationship for sex"

"They called me fat?" I shouted angrily because I don't cry no matter what, unless it's 2am and my boyfriend just dumped me. He just stared at the ground. "None of that is true Andre, you believe me right?"

"Jade of course you've been my lil sister since preschool, I trust you more than anyone" and when a bubbly red head comes running up to me looking not so bubbly with tears pouring down her face.

"Jade, is it true?" She asks wrapping her tiny arms around me.

"No, it's not" I tell her. "Do you want to know the real reason he and I broke up" they both nodded and Cat let go of me. "Promise not to tell"

"Pinky promise" Cat wraps her pinky around mine like when we were little.

"'Course"

"He started to be really rude to me, it started with little digs and side comments and eventually grew into full on verbal and emotional abuse. He'd yell at me for wearing something he didn't like he told me the only reason we were together was because I was his fucking little sex toy for pleasure and all that shit so I just left" Cat looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Did he ever-" she began to ask

"Oh yeah" I said softly. We stood in silence for a second as Tori Vega came around the corner with a devil like innocent smile.

"What are you gonna name it?" She asked laughing. What did she fucking hear?!

* * *

><p><strong>A proud look<strong>

Cat would never lie, right? Well I found Ryder, that prick. Fucking hell if he wanted Jade, he could just take the slut. We. Are. Done.

"Ryder!" I yell. "What the fuck was that?" He stares at me blankly and squints.

"Go run back to your pregnant ex and fuck with her Oliver. I don't know what you mean"

"I think you'd rather be fucking her, am I right?" He rolled his eyes. "She's free Daniels. Take her or leave her"

"Respectful aren't you, objectifying a beautiful girl like that"

"Oh what?" I challenged "and you don't, using poor sweet Tori to get you a good grade"

"At least I didn't sell her off like a dog"

"Shut up. Choice is yours fuck her or leave her"

"It's about time she left you, I was wondering how much sex you'd gotten tired of. Her being the only one in the school up for daily fucking"

"She's the slut, all she ever did was flaunt herself in public and put on sexual shows, when she'd cross her arms so her boobs looked bigger and-"

"Pretty sure she was just trying to please how horny you were Oliver" he laughed. "I mean it obviously worked, she's hot that's no lie" I rolled my eyes as a blonde ditzy girl came strutting up to me.

"Hey rumour going around that you just used Jade for sex and you used to hurt her. Is that true?" What how did this get out?

"No that's not true" I lie, shaking my head at Ryder and his friend who were watching with their mouths wide open.

"Abuse is a whole another level, dude I can't even look at you right now, how could you lay a finger on that girl if it wasn't to please her" I watched them walk away; as did everyone else who crowded around me. And when I saw Jade looking as distressed as ever with her sparkling blue eyes and gorgeous black corset dress with lacy boots I watched her pull out the coloured streaks of her hair and place them in her pocket. She slumped down as tears covered her face and began to sob and that feeling came back the one from when we first met, when she was sitting in the deserted park reading a book all alone at 5am, it hit me. I'm in love. I loved the cold ruthless sadistic Jade West who scared everyone, oh well. What happened how did I let this happen. How could I hurt her, how could I cheat on her, how could I think such awful things about the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. It's time to fix this.

"Jade, I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything to you right now because everyone thinks something bad of you but I don't and it's taken me months to realize this and I've made so many mistakes but I love you I truly truly do love you and it's not something I just say to anyone. It's the truth and I'm only ever saying it to you because I love you. You don't have to get back together with me I know I hurt you, but can we be friends" It takes a second but she sniffles and looks up at me.

"You love me. I love you but we can't be together because I don't trust assholes who beat me when they don't like what I'm wearing-"

"I know I made more stupid mistakes than I can count so please just-"

"It was Tori" she interrupts suddenly. "Tori told everyone about you hurting me, I didn't tell anyone"

"How do you know?" I question curiously.

"She overheard me talking to Cat and Andre"

"Oh, they know"

"Only them, I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>Feet that are swift to run into mischief<strong>

"Hey Elise, did they tell you the real reason Beck and Jade broke up?" I ask curiously, she shakes her head. "He abused her" I whispered and she gasped.

"How could he treat her like that, it's disgusting"

"I know but you can't tell anyone, ok?" She nods and walks away. Jade trusted me with top secret information now if I want to be popular and get invited to the big party this year, I gotta score major gossip points, what about the truth. Jade will think Tori spread this stupid rumour after what happened before and the girls here aren't stupid, most of them at least. They won't chase after Beck anymore they see what'll happen. I watched as the news spread like wildfire around the school. I acted like a loyal friend to Beck and to Jade, they owe it to me. Even Ryder Daniels thinks he sunk low, that's pretty darn low. I slowly watched them both become outcasts. Beck because he abused Jade and Jade because she took him back after it. It's only me and Cat who noticed the relationship change, it was cute I guess. As he hugged her before every class and kissed her nose and she kissed his cheek. The way he smiled at her constantly and frowned when she wasn't in the room, he sat alone every class when he wasn't with her. Somehow they became closer and it amazed me that after what he did she took him back that's the side no one sees of Jade the caring and compassionate one, the lovable one the one Beck fell in love with.

**I'm going to hell.**


End file.
